Redepmtion
by 7teen.4ever
Summary: Edward is waiting for Bella to show up at his concert. will she? rated T for language.


**AN: I wrote this a couple of months ago, and just never got around to posting it. So here it is. And for those of you who are wondering 'bout Hope is out there, I'm just procrastinating. I have the Second Chapter ready, I just don't feel like posting. –shrugs- whatever. (Starts off as song)**

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

After we finished our song the audience erupted in applause. I glanced back at Emmett on the drums. Some times I worried about his drums, he was so fucking strong he might just break them one day. I looked to my left to see Jasper wipe off his face on his shirt. I looked to my right and saw what I always saw from Garrett. Skank Searching. Or, I guess, you could call it looking for a decent groupie to hook up with.

I took a chance and looked in front row. Once again her seat was empty. I suppressed a sigh. Alice kept telling me she would try to convince Bella to show up. But did she ever? No.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Guess who _was _in front row? Tanya. Shit.

Tanya was the best example for a world class bitch. Little did she know that I Hate Everything About You was about her.

We started our next song. Only two more it's the special one made…

My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Here's my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

One more song. Just one more, and if she's not here, it'll be for nothing.

I scan the crowd, just hoping she'll be there.

Nothing. But I do see Alice. She looks up at me and shakes her head.

Fuck. She'll never know.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity Fuck-Fuck.

_Sigh_, We'll just play it after this one and it'll be done.

And even the last song would have been obvious to her. So obvious. I'd told so many things that were in that song.

Well time for the next song.

If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I lose you  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
I swear I've lived and learned

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that went wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone  
I don't regret any days I  
Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
You help me live and learn

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, believe in is you  
I still believe in you  
Oh, if you only knew

I scan the crowd one last time. Nothing.

Just as we start the beginning of the next, and last song.

I see Bella. She's next to Alice, who is beaming.

I smile widely as I realize, that she came. She finally came. Came to see me play.

_Ok Edward, time to play, _I mentally chided myself.

Oh what the hell she said  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doing  
Like I don't know now

By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then i do too  
So I let her be

And she says oh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best but now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And i know i could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right

By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
And don't let her see

And she says oh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best but now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be alright  
She'll be alright  
Just not tonight

And she says oh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best but now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

I look down at her, and see her diamonds falling from her eyes. But these diamonds are ones of happiness.

I smile to myself, soon I'm going to put a real diamond on her finger.

I know I've redeemed myself in her eyes, if only for tonight… 


End file.
